


Escort- extras

by sikakira



Series: Zone X [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sikakira/pseuds/sikakira
Summary: Minhyuk is a prostitute with a heavy past but he doesn't let it destroy him and he makes sure to get his bag so he can crush his enemies with it later.





	Escort- extras

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This contain M/F sex  
whew I mean, we never see any female alpha-
> 
> anyways enjoy, leave a comment please~

Resounding clacks against the polished marble were heard as he made his way inside the hotel hall. All eyes turned to glance at least once, but it wasn't because of the noise his leather black and white dress shoes made but because of the imposing aura he emitted.

His translucent blond hair was all slicked back, the edge left to slightly curl upward behind his head; his stylishly cut custom-made white suit was edged with golden lines and stayed close to his slim body. His face was prepped to be natural, with his pale peach lips, all like the client requested.

He certainly looked out of his world and hard to approach.

Minhyuk reached for the reception and his white gloved hand put a card down on the shiny desk.

The receptionist looked at him then at the card after picking it up. He soon showed surprise and he looked up nervously. "Top floor please" he gave him an additional card, a gold colored one with ‘one’ in roman numeral, written on a side. Minhyuk took both cards to leave without any words.

After a short while in the private elevator, the doors opened, and he reached for one of the three private suites.

Two buff men standing by the heavy doors looked down at him and only made way when Minhyuk showed them both cards. As they opened the two sides door, Minhyuk stepped in and saw four wealthy looking men discuss around a table of cigar and expensive liquor. They turned to him as soon as they noticed him and stared at him from head to toes.

Unfazed and not even intimidated, Minhyuk spoke "Mr. Yun will be here soon. He charged me to bring you his message and apologize on his behalf for his lateness. My name is Lee Minhyuk, I am his escort for the day, enchanted to meet you, sirs." He bowed cordially.

The men smiled at each other knowingly after checking him out.

_So, Yun rented a pretty whore huh._

One of them, looking like the arrogant and cocky type with a smug smile, probably in his early thirties stood up. He wore a casual black suit and a white dress shirt with top buttons left open to display his toned chest "Well, come sit with us then. I am the one who invited him to our little gathering so I will take charge of _it_ from now on. Sirs I hope you can forgive us." He raised his glass at the others then turned to Minhyuk as he sipped on it slowly.

Minhyuk sat next to him like asked and stayed quiet until an attendant served him some wine, only then he spoke to thank him.

The men talked about their wealth and their plans for the future months, their mistresses and other futility Minhyuk was not interested in. He was paid per hour and his client decided to be late anyways so he could care less.

A few minutes later more men and women from the upper class arrived in fancy and expensive attires. They displayed such an elegance and grace in the way they spoke with each other that one could tell they weren’t the average folks. A few minutes later they all moved to the reception room, sitting around a long table, food served in front of them. At the end ten people sat together. They all were alphas.

The arrogant man was called Roy as everyone seemed to address to him. Roy talked a lot and Minhyuk was feeling sick of it, his ear buzzing and eager for the rest two of the six hours to pass quickly, with or without Mr. Yun.

_Even the food sucks ugh._

Suddenly something landed on his thigh below the clothed table and Minhyuk lowered his eyes to see fingers full of golden and diamond rings caressing his thigh.

He glanced at Roy who acted like nothing. The hands daringly went to his crotch to fondle him.

“…” He stayed quiet.

"Anyways, I haven't seen Mr. Yun, where is he again?" a gorgeous woman, probably in her middle twenties, sitting across them spoke up.

"His wife had called him back to Italy for some family issues so he will be late." Roy said apologetically.

Minhyuk realizing that his client wasn't coming anymore decided it was time he left but the hand wouldn't let him.

"Excuse me, I must go" he leaned to speak to Roy but Roy turned to blow smoke on his immaculate face with a smile on.

"What for, you haven't _performed_ yet. You still have a few hours to go right?" He smiled dangerously.

"My client isn't here" Minhyuk whispered again.

"So what, he _gave you_ to us didn't he?"

"That wasn't the accord" Minhyuk said as calmly as he could. _I want to go back and watch TV… _

"Well you've got none to say in this do you?" Roy whispered in his ear

Minhyuk slowly pulled back with an annoyed face on. _Fucking hell. My favorite drama airs in an hour…_

"Whatever the price, I will pay it so just be obedient and open your legs" he unrestrainedly groped Minhyuk's dick as he continued talking with others.

Minhyuk bit his lower lip as he obeyed, unwillingly. He hated how he couldn’t say no to money opportunities.

Mr. Roy plunged his left hand in his pants and started stroking him, provoking some subtle reactions from the escort.

With furrowed brows and parted lips, Minhyuk panted as his hard on grew inside the stranger's palm.

When he couldn't control his pheromones anymore, others finally noticed that something was going on his side.

He gripped the armchairs tightly as he moaned softly, and his chest heaved in pleasure.

_F_ _uck, I'm close_

Roy kept talking although he knew that now every single person in the room was aware of his little _game_ as well as aware that the handsome man next to him is actually an omega.

And of course, a prostitute as well.

_Why else would an omega be **here** anyways?_

Oh no, mistake, they weren't called prostitutes, but escorts. They were trained omegas that served upperclassmen, especially alphas, and accompanied them for different occasions. Sex was part of the service of course but it was still overall, a luxury service that the average brothel couldn't give away and the average folk couldn’t possibly afford.

_But a whore is still a whore, no matter their _ _price._

So Minhyuk's ears turned pink as his eyes felt hazy. His head lowered as he panted, feet curling inside his shoes and his throat feeling restrained.

_Ah…_

The whole room looked at him whimper although they didn't stop talking to each other. As if he was just an entertainment for them, just like TV in a room full of people chatting and eating. Sure enough, he was often treated like a toy at sex parties, but this was the first time so many alphas focused on him, conventionally releasing pheromones that affected his arousal as his own aroused them as well. Funny how this was supposed to be a normal dinner.

Minhyuk couldn't hold it in anymore as he came from the hand-job.

"Get down on me now" Roy ordered and Minhyuk again obeyed, without saying anything this time.

He couldn't see much under the table, but it was easy to unzip the pants and start sucking the man's cock.

He didn't feel like watching the escort's face so all he did was send the cum filled hand to push Minhyuk's head down his dick at his own preferred pace.

Minhyuk did his best, kneeling with gloved hands on the man’s knees, not caring about the small details anymore. He had his fair share of issues from acting up and had learned his lesson.

Roy seemed to have stopped talking at some point and has gotten faster with his hand on the other’s head.

"You're good…" he panted under his breath.

Minhyuk used his tongue effectively, pleasing the man by using his training on how to spot pleasure points and give awesome blowjobs.

He took pride in it.

"_Oh yeah_ deeper" Roy finally pulled the tablecloth away to look at his eyes, too absorbed by pleasure to care about others anymore.

Minhyuk closed his eyes as he took him till the back of his throat, slowing down to look up when he sucked back on it, then leaning on the side to rub the tip with the inside of his cheek and roll his tongue on the slit.

The man was surprised and at loss. His hand also has stopped moving a long while ago to let the escort do his job properly. He sent his head back as he relaxed and climaxed with a groan.

"Bloody hell..." He cursed and chuckled as he looked at the others “Yun found a treasure huh” he tried to play it off.

Minhyuk opened his mouth and pulled his chubby tongue out to show the warm semen drip out a bit before he licked his swollen lips and swallowed all that was left inside his mouth.

Roy gulped at the sight, eager to pull Minhyuk to a private room to enjoy him more but the woman from before called him.

"Mr. Roy, why are you enjoying yourself alone, you can't be selfish when you are the host you know. You’ve got to serve your guests first." She pulled a smile on her wild cherry red lips.

Roy glanced at everyone looking at him and waiting for his approval.

Roy smiled "Of course, Minhyuk will serve my honorable guests. Madam Liu, you don't have to request it that way, you embarrass me" he finished then Glanced at Minhyuk who had sat back in his seat next to him while they were talking.

"Go, make her happy"

"I have my tariffs"

"I will take care of the tab, don't waste time." Roy whispered back.

Minhyuk smiled and glanced at the woman across the table then dipped down toward her legs.

She was wearing black stockings under her red dress but no underwear. She wasn't a dominant female alpha as she had no penis and her pheromones were weaker and sweeter to the smell.

When Minhyuk arrived to her, he kissed her leg up and uncrossed them slowly.

He parted them before coming close to her dripping wet vulva

_Oh my_

Minhyuk gave her a lick and she reacted. Without seeing her face, he knew she was already letting it show.

He gently kissed it then parted the lips with his tongue, back and forth he tasted her, teased her and pleased her.

She moaned when Minhyuk went rougher by sucking on her clitoris and wriggled his tongue against it.

Minhyuk heard her retrained moans as if saying she wouldn't lose against an omega. He chuckled in his heart and decided to use the opportunity.

He inserted his gloved middle finger inside her moist vagina

"Eh?!" She let out with a slight body jump.

"What is it?" Her husband on the side asked but she shook her head awkwardly.

"N-nothing, dear- um so you were saying?" she asked the others to continue their story.

Yet she kept moaning louder and louder, her face slowly gaining color. When she couldn’t help it anymore, her teeth bit on the fake nails of her left hand and her right hand groped her own breast through the low-necked dress.

Surely this was more indecent than the display with Mr. Roy, everyone could agree yet no one said anything.

"Honey, please control yourself more" her husband whispered toward her, embarrassed.

Yet she wasn't listening to him at all "…_Oh yes_, just like that” she rolled her body, eyes closed and relaxed “… _deeper_, faster, _yes, yes_~!" she mewled as she let her big breasts slip out of her dress to pinch her nipples directly.

Minhyuk licked her hairless pussy as he fingered her, digits curved upward as he found her g-point, aware that she was close with how she trembled around him.

"_Fuck, yes_!" She came as she flipped her long curvy hair back, glorious breasts groped by her slender fingers.

Minhyuk pulled back with a smile.

_Jackpot._

The woman slowly came to herself and pulled the tablecloth up like she had acknowledged him, and she smiled as she panted.

"Honey," her husband called her

"Shut up." She replied to him and told Minhyuk to come out.

Clearly, she was the one who dominated at home. Her husband's pheromones were weaker so Minhyuk guessed she had the bottom line with things, _he is a recessive alpha too huh._

"Your head was great, but do you know how to fuck?" She asked straightforwardly

A bold Minhyuk smiled as he looked down at her "Try me and I will make you cry in pleasure"

She spread her legs "show me" she bit her lower lip.

The whole room fell silent at the scene, shocked by the turn of events. An omega toy who was almost invisible to them was now stealing the show and was all Mme Liu was caring about.

Minhyuk leaned over to French-kiss her, gloved hands caressing her areolas and pinching her nipples.

The husband gulped.

Mr Roy was just as speechless. _What the fuck is going on… _But he didn’t dare to stop it. She was the most powerful person here, after all.

Mr Roy was a new riche who organized a small dinner to get into his new social group and he’s been inviting people like this for about a year now. So far so good and he has finally gained enough reputation to have the Liu couple here, but this is happening. It wasn’t that he’s never been to some fucked up meetings or sex parties, especially when he was younger, but this was the first time he saw such a sight: an omega prostitute putting his hands on a female alpha. 

Minhyuk continued working, kissing and nibbling on her neck as his hands caressed her all over.

He grabbed her breast and sucked on it as he looked up at her, working his tongue against it.

"_mmh_" she moaned “good boy” Mme Liu pressed his head closer to her chest, wanting for more until Minhyuk pinched her hard and slightly bit on her other nipple.

She yelped and trembled, aching for more.

_I knew it, a complete M._

Minhyuk found another clue and used it to make her scream in pleasure.

Yet they weren't alone so if he went further, they might perturb his work, so he kept it subtle, biting on her soft flesh inside his closed lips.

Mme Liu has gotten wetter than before and three fingers slowly went inside her, turning around as if looking for something.

She once again came as she trembled.

Her husband bit his lower lip, jealous and upset to have never made her scream like that yet he couldn't deny his arousal from seeing her have so much pleasure.

Minhyuk pushed plates aside for her to lay on the edge of the table and he pulled away to put a thin and supple condom around his erected dick.

Mme Liu gulped, not believing that she wanted an omega's dick so bad.

Yet she welcomed it inside her happily, moaning as it opened her inside and ravished her walls.

It was insane.

Minhyuk was slow and steady, moving his hips as he stared at her with a naughty face as if he was challenging her. He bit his lip when she tightened around him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, omega" she released her pheromones and enjoyed seeing Minhyuk loose his composure and momentarily succumb into pleasure, but he quickly got himself back on track. Although he changed his technique.

He flicked her nipples and kissed her roughly, swallowing her moans as he fucked her hard.

"_Oh god_" she managed out as she cried in pleasure like promised, giving up the fight for dominance to enjoy the omega sending her to a place she hasn't visited in a while. She cursed repeatedly as her breasts wriggled up and down at each thrust.

The escort licked his lips as he pulled back to grab her hips and enjoyed her wet and warm hole around his dick.

She wasn't the tightest, but she took him whole and reacted at his teasing.

_Alright, let's end this_

He pulled back, a little shallow, to focus on her g-point while he rubbed on her clit, paying attention to each of her reaction.

Mme Liu's back arched as she came, eyes rolling back in ecstasy and the violent sensation that made each part of her whole curvy body tingle.

Minhyuk came inside the condom after a few more thrusts and he finally pulled out of her.

Everyone stared at him as if he's done something amazing yet extremely arrogant. Yet Minhyuk knew they all were wet and hard for his body.

_Pathetic. Aren’t you the same as her?_

"You sure can do your job well" Mr Roy said to break the icy silence. "Since you served the wife, you must serve the husband too or he will be jealous" he tried.

"huh?" Mr Liu looked up from his wife in surprise "M-me?" He enquired "N-no need, I don't like prostitutes. I am fine with just my wife." He worded out.

He was clearly younger than his wife with his more youthful look and timid self, Minhyuk guessed. _So easy to devour. Not fun._

_Oh well, as long as I get paid._

"Hubby..." Mme Liu finally recovered and sat up "Just fuck him and finally learn something will you" she said and sat back in her seat, putting her dress back on her shoulders.

Mr Liu looked down, embarrassed and shy. "Yes..." He spoke sadly then glared at Minhyuk who couldn't care less.

_It ain’t my fault if you suck._

"Come here" Mr Liu opened his belt then zipper and ordered Minhyuk to lick it.

The omega got down on his knees and started rubbing it through the brand underwear.

_He is rock hard though…must have loved watching his wife get boned by someone else_

Minhyuk curiously pulled it off to see the large dick sprang out.

_Holy shit it's huge!_ he blushed. _Must be why she married him,_ He mocked them in his head.

He also had a foreskin that Minhyuk loved playing with.

_It smells amazing… how can he smell so manly yet act like that?_

He dipped his tongue inside the flesh and kissed it as he looked at Mr Liu's shy face.

_Cute ah I wanna eat him up… is this how Mme Liu felt?_

He used his lips to push the foreskin downward and the head entered his hot mouth by consequence.

He moaned as he felt the proper tip come in contact with the back of this tongue.

_Feel good...why does it feel so good? _He suddenly wondered yet his mind started getting more clouded.

Precum leaked in his mouth as well and Minhyuk gladly licked it off "You're pretty delicious, sir, wanna fuck my mouth?" He pumped the dick and spoke lewdly.

Mr Liu twitched in his palm. His expression was very shy and he was hard to read however Minhyuk guessed once again.

_Unexpectedly, an S? woah_

Minhyuk blushed more, enjoying himself as he sucked on the head once more "Hey Mr Liu, please fuck my mouth okay?" He pleaded

To others it seemed like Minhyuk was just being randomly and suddenly slutty but Mme Liu knew that it was an honest reaction with how his hand trembled and how his eyes shone. She pouted, _he wasn't like this with me!_

She felt like she lost against her husband. _Why? He is super boring! What's so good about him? He has a good dick but doesn't even use it well._

Mr Liu was still hesitant so the omega thought about helping himself up a little.

Minhyuk took the alpha’s hands to put them around his own head and opened his mouth "please master, fuck this slut's mouth" he begged, and something clicked inside Mr Liu's head.

Mme Liu felt his lower part react, turned on by the display. That's something she would love to say yet she was restraining herself. _Why is he asking dear that? He is too much of a wimp to do that. If only I had a cock, I'd give it to him every day_, she reached for her lower body again to play with it.

What she didn't expect was her husband to take on the offer, stand up suddenly and burry himself completely inside the escort.

Minhyuk felt his breath get cut short as a huge cock abused his mouth.

Those who watched were also impressed.

"_Fuck_ it's so wet" Mr Liu groaned as he kept thrusting into his throat without mercy.

_D-dear?_ Mme Liu was the most shocked of them all.

"You fucking bitch are you happy now? Fucking whore! How dare you fuck my wife like that huh?" He watched Minhyuk cry under him yet that only made him more aroused.

"What is it, you're regretting? Huh? That's what you get from making my woman cry!"

_Oh my,_ Mme Liu blushed.

Minhyuk reached for his lower half to ease his torments but he was ordered to stop "Don't you dare" Mr Liu glared at him as he pulled out.

Minhyuk gaged as he breathed quickly and inhaled a lot too suddenly.

"Please do it again" his hoarse voice asked and Mr Liu didn't have to be asked twice but this time he glance at his wife first

_"Fuck him"_ she seemed to say with her naughty eyes and smile as she kept fingering her horny pussy. "Dear, let's have a baby when we go back" she added as she shamelessly flickered her clitoris roughly.

It wasn't like she was the only one jerking herself off in the room anyways.

With an omega in heat in the closed space, how could they keep up with their appearances?

Mr Liu gulped and nodded shyly then he turned back to make Minhyuk lean over the table before he pulled his pants down swiftly.

Minhyuk bit his lip, anticipating feverishly as she stared at Mr Roy in front of him. Soon a hard cock pierced inside him and distorted his expression. Mr Liu just penetrated him raw and opened him up with one single thrust.

"So tight" he mumbled, and he began moving.

Minhyuk moaned in pleasure and pain, loving the favorite mix that aroused him from the deepest pit of his own self.

He didn't care about his job anymore, moaning like a bitch in heat and looking more like a whore at that moment. The alpha spectators moved their hands faster at the sound of the omega getting it on and at the sweet, inviting and arousing smell he couldn't control anymore.

Minhyuk felt his consciousness partly evade a little bit from that moment on but he was sure someone else took the relay and he was held by more than one pair of hands.

He was carried to a bedroom by cold hands where different cocks were pushed into his hands, and he sucked off a couple of people. His body was toyed with and fucked over and over again as they fit until they got tired of it.

"He's still an omega after all, he can't win against his instincts" a voice had said after pulling out of him.

_...Oh right, the suppressant pills wear off after 8 hours._

That explained why he has lost himself to them after that point. He wasn't quite himself anymore.

_‘’…’’_

He sat up and stretched his slender arms and back. It was already late from what he could see from the large panes. The sky was dark blue, and the city lights were glowing.

He looked at his bottom, his hair falling down his face. Cum had leaked out and he sighed.

_Who is the fucking moron who came in my ass? I could use it against you yknow. Seriously these dumb ass richies don't know anything about keeping money. Fuck I hope I didn't catch any weird disease, better get back quickly to take pills to prevent that and more contraceptive pills just in case._

"Hyungwon will yell at me again." He sighed

Next to the large bed was a lamp and a note under that lamp. A cheque was there. The omega rushed up to open it. The writing was neat and Mme Liu's name was on it. She gave him 2 months worth of cash and next to it was a few business cards with dates and times behind them.

_They want to make appointments. _He chuckled and fell back on the bed.

He will probably again make the highest sales of the month and will take first place as the number 1 escort of the company.

"Number one whore of A-City wow" he said sarcastically and laughed at himself. Slowly his smile died, and he closed his eyes.

_Soon...soon I will be done with this shit...Kihyun...I will see you once again and then at that time..._

He reached his arm toward the ceiling "I will crush you motherfucker" he glared hatefully

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extra from a story that I will post later. I might fuck up and post it before I finish my current one.  
It will be angsty as fuck, will have a shit ton of smut and will probably break your heart, are you up for it? lol 
> 
> The pairings will be Minhyuk with Kihyun and Hyunwoo and more ig.
> 
> K bye.


End file.
